Between A Rock and A Hard Place
by LittleMissMayfair
Summary: My first story. Meter with some Megan/Todd randomness thrown in. This is set early season 2 may contain spoilers in later Chapters. I don't own any of the Characters :D
1. Chapter 1

Megan studied case files by the dim light in her office, everyone had pretty much gone by now. Home to their families mostly, man she wished she had a family to go home to. but right now her work would have to keep her company, she wasn't in the mood to think about that above anything right now. She turned on some music on her computer which usually helped make the place feel less like a morgue at this time of night and went back to her files. He saw her the second he got off the elevator and walked to her office taking in the sight of her, shoes off, feet on the desk as she read her files while her foot tapped lightly in time to the music, all he could do was smile as he leaned against the door frame and smirked to himself.

"Whatcha doin there?" He asked as he stood perched.

"Shit!" She jumped scattering the contents of her case file on the ground trying to catch her breath as her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"Holy shit Peter you scared me"

"I'm sorry" He laughed. "What are you even doing here it's like 11pm"

"It is?" she said genuinely surprised as she glanced at her watch and sat down at her chair.

"Well I'm working what are you doing here, thought you had a hot date?"

"Yea well turned out to be not so hot.." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"She was... well let's just say her friend didn't accurately describe her"

Megan couldn't help but laugh "Was she not what you expected?"

"let's just say she was larger than life... and not just physically.. she almost pulled me in her cab when I tried to get rid of her" He blushed shaking his head as he tried to get the image of her out of his head and Megan couldn't help but laugh.

"god.. I'm sorry"

"Oh it doesn't matter.. I think I'm gone past the whole blind date thing it never works out for some reason"

"Wel you know what they say.. fish and sea come to mind"

"Yea.. hey you wanna go get drunk?" He smiled.

"Are you insane?"

"No. It's early... wanna go grab a drink?

"You go ahead I've...stuff to finish"

"Megan I know exactly what you've got to do and it can wait till tomorrow.. come on. You owe me a drink from the last night you didn't come out.. come on I'll let you pay" Peter smirked cheekily.

Megan stared at him weighing up her options and then nodded in response

"emm... ok" She shrugged. "but I'm not getting drunk"

"That's ok. I'll get drunk and you can look after me" He laughed.

"On second thought the drunk option sounds good" She laughed as she put on her shoes and coat.

The next morning Megan woke to her ringing phone and groaned as her head began to pound, she could feel every glass of wine, every shot of tequilla and every Vodka martini hit her in the one swift punch. She reached to her phone about to turn it off when she saw it was lacey calling so she tried to sound as sober and awake as possible as she answered.

"Hello" she said hoarsely.

"mom?" Lacey asked as she evaluated her mother's peculiar tone of voice.

"are you still in bed?"

"Yea.. I'm tired" She said trying to sound a little less like a zombie.

"Ok, well Dad has to go to California for 2 days can I stay with you? I seriously don't wanna go"

"If it's ok with your Dad it's fine with me honey" Megan sat upright hoping it would help the pounding in her head but it made it slightly worse, it was only then she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes and she frowned a little.

"Cool cause he's dropping me over now.. see you in 10" she smiled to herself hanging up.

Megan opened her eyes properly for the first time.. it was only then when she saw her clothes strewn across the room.

"Man I must have been wasted" She whispered to herself, as a loud bang from her kitchen made her jump as she ran her thoughts for any version of the true events of last night from her throbbing head.

"oh shittt.." She whispered as she looked to the opposite side of her bed and saw a pair of mens shoes.

"shitt" She got up quickly and ran to her closet and put on a jeans and a sweater the first ones she laid her hand on, still racking her brain for any memory.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2. Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and Sorry it's been so long before I updated :D

"oh good." she groaned thinking of how close Todd and Lacey were to her  
>apartment, she fixed her face as best she could before taking a deep breath and<br>opening the door slightly wondering who the hell was here but she couldn't see  
>so she sucked it up and made the journey to the kitchen. It was there where she<br>found Peter fully dressed and making something that smelled amazing, her heart  
>sank as the sight of him brought back a flood of Memories she wished it hadn't.<p>

"Morning" He smiled. "your fridge is worse than mine.. I had to go to  
>the store but your all stocked up now" Megan could have swallowed her tongue she<br>was so nervous and the pounding in her head was getting worse.

"Oh..  
>em.. thanks"<p>

"What's wrong?" He laughed at her a little.

"no..nothing." She rubbed her temples to ease the pain in her head.

"Come here?"

"What?" she said slightly alarmed not sure she  
>could do this with Peter when she was sober.<p>

"Come here?" He beaconed  
>with his finger and she moved to him slowly trying desperately to avert her gaze<br>from his eyes which were piercing her.

"Here you go?" He handed her two  
>aspirin and a glass of water, and she smiled both relieved and<br>grateful.

"So last night was fun huh?" peter smiled.

Megan cleared her throat "It was?" she smiled weakly.

"How hungover are you?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea" she whispered.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces.." She looked away, and Peter suddenly knew what she meant, she was regretting it even though she swore she wouldn't. He began

to shake his head and he put the pan aside.

"you told me you wouldn't do this" He said a little angrily.

"Do what?" She said innocently.

"You swore to me you wouldn't regret it." He went to her room and got his shoes so fast it made her head spin faster than it was already.

"Peter... I.. come on we were both drunk, I don't even remember most of it" She said following him.

"You weren't that drunk." He sighed as he got up and put on his jacket.

"Peter come on your being unreasonable. We have to work together don't make this awkward"

"You did that all by yourself" he said walking to the door, with her following behind him. He turned to her sharply.

"You know you were the one who came on to me" he said before he left her standing in shock. She didn't even have time to process what just happend when Todd and Lacey came through the door.

"Hey mom" Lacey smiled.

"hey sweetie" Megan try to push her thoughts of Peter out of her head before she went crazy.

"Thanks Megs.. Lace was supposed to come but she doesn't want to now"Todd sighed

"Sure no problem it will be fun." She foced a smile felling like she was about to throw up.

"Aren't you working today?"

"Em.. I think I'm gonna take the Day off" Megan said softly dreading the thought of meeting Peter.

"Why was Peter here?" Lacey asked inquisitively.

"Oh just asking me something...about a case" Megan said uneasily and Lacey knew she was lying it was written all over her face. Her father Noticed this too.

"ok.. well I'll be back monday night? So I'll pick lace up then"

"Sounds good." Megan took a deep breath.

"Ok" Todd smiled and left kissing lacey on the way out.

"Mom what's burning?" Lacey screwed up her face as she smelled Peters pancakes burning.

"noth.. oh shit!" megan yelled and ran to the kitchen taking the pan and tossing it in the sink under the running water. That was it all she wanted to to was curl up in a ball and die.

"Mom it's just a pan" Lacey said shocked as tears formed in Megan's eyes.

"oh mom what's wrong?" She asked hugging her mother.

"Nothing I'm just tired" Megan tried to shrug it off.

"Did you fight with Peter?" Lacey smiled sadly and Megan smiled at her intuitive daughter.

"Well come on he knows you better than you know yourself" she smiled


End file.
